Their Sunset
by o-WinterQueen-o
Summary: They knew it was inevitable, but this is not how they'd expected it to come.


**Hey guys~ I found this while looking for an old school assignment in my google docs, edited and posted it, so now you guys can enjoy it as well~ I hope you like it!~ I actually wrote this drabble to torture my friend Ash a while back, but I forgot to post it~ (** **All I'm going to say is that I have no regrets if you decide to kill me~)**

 **Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I doubt that I'm Kubo, so the characters are probably not mine.**

* * *

"Sorry." he mumbled, tilting his head back to get a clear view of the other's face and offering him a weak grin, but it was marred by the blood staining his face. "That was really dumb."

"I'd expect nothin' less from an idiot like yerself." the other jabbed with a roll of his eyes. The comment was meant to be barbed, a little venomous, definitely insulting, yet it came off as simple exasperation mixed with an odd sense of fondness.

The other, he supposed, must realize what's coming as well. There was no point in anger and insults now, all they could do was wait. They couldn't fight this time. "Our luck was bound to run out sooner or later, you knew that as well as I did, Shiro."

"I did." Shirosaki scoffed irritably, turning his head away from the person laying against his chest. "Still, I can't believe _this_ is where it decided ta run out. I blame yer stupidity."

"You mean my lack of self preservation."

"Same thing."

Ichigo laughed despite how much it hurt his chest. "At least everyone else is safe."

"Shut up about that. It did ya no good in the end, idiot."

He had a retort for that, a very good one in fact, but Ichigo let the issue drop. He didn't want to bring that old argument back up, now was not the time for pointless quarrels. Besides, he had long since resigned himself to the fact that there were just some things they would never agree on.

A comfortable silence fell between them as their sun began to set behind them.

"Ya ready King?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed. He knew it was time, he just wished he had a little longer. He glanced up at Shiro, a faint teasing glint in his eyes. "You scared Shiro?"

"Hah, ya _wish_!" Shirosaki was smirking again, and Ichigo found himself glad to see it. Normally the smirk annoyed him to no end with the arrogance and condescension that it held, but today it was different.

Ichigo smirked cheekily at the other, leaning back and allowing his eyes to fall shut. "Sure, sure I believe you."

"Yer an idiot," He grumbled, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and burying his face into soft orange locks. "But yer my idiot, so I guess I can forgive ya."

"Thanks…" he mumbled sleepily as the last rays sunk below the horizon.

"Always...Ichigo." he murmured, falling silent as the sky faded into blackness.

* * *

Nurses bustled around frantically as the doctors shouted orders. Ryuuken Ishida himself was the only one who retained any semblance of calm as he tried his hardest to resuscitate the boy on the bed, but even he couldn't hide the tiniest note of panic in his actions.

"Dr. Ishida! Dr. Ishida, it's not working! He's gone Dr. Ishida." a nurse cut in placing a hand on her superior's as he compressed the boy's chest once again.

Ryuuken looked up at her as if dazed then back down at the boy on the bed. The incessant whine of the heart-rate monitor had not changed despite the doctor's attempts to resuscitate him. Confused, he looked up at her, then back down at the boy before looking back up. Blinking, as if coming back out of a daze, Ryuuken sighed and cleared his throat. "Ah, I see...

It only took a moment before Dr. Ishida regained his sense of professionalism. Cold clinicalness clicked back into place over the pale sense of panic and urgency. "Nurse, call it?"

"Time of death: March 17th, 2016 at 4:24 am. Cause of death, post-surgery heart failure." she answered.

Ryuuken nodded once before turning to exit. "I will go inform the family." He called over his shoulder as he swept out of the room.

"To survive everything you have, and have it all end by a drunk driver. Such a shame... Kurosaki Ichigo..."


End file.
